Mikan's no ordinary idiot
by razelli
Summary: She has no idea that she has already fallen in love with Natsume. But it's not as if that is a big surprise, knowing Mikan.
1. Love is surely in the air

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay… I don't own Gakuen Alice… But a girl can dream, can she?**

**Chapter "uno"**

Mikan Sakura—

An ordinary stupid moronic freakazoid idiot who is so flaky that any sensible girl would want to bang her head on the floor to let her see what's really happening on the "REAL WORLD"

It's not being optimistic; it's about being "aware" on what's happening around her.

**Ack! Now how would I think this'll end?**

**Mikan gets my Natsume and they'll have dozens of kids and live HAPPILY EVER AFTER?**

"AAAHH!" Sumire shrieked once the thought came to her mind. She shooed all this ideas from her head as she looked away from a sort-of couple sitting under the sakura tree. She admits she had gotten quite some feelers ever since Natsume grew closer to Mikan and even though that idiot has become really flaky, she had been a big contribution to Natsume's renewal—

It's not the metanoia or the change of heart kind of renewal…

He's still grumpy and arrogant in his cool ways but Ugh! That Mikan tailing him around is surely up to no good!

"hey Sumire, what have you been up to? Spying on Natsume again?" a familiar voice spoke up behind her which belongs to…

"Hotaru! I am absolutely NOT spying! You jump to conclusions that easily… hee-hee" Sumire denied, forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh… Is that why you're hiding on a bush?" Hotaru placed a knowing smile on her face.

"Okay, you got me… Fine! Whatever!" Sumire admitted her defeat and dramatically walked out.

**CLASS**

"Mr. Narumi is late again…" Mikan, who was usually bubbly in class, groaned as she cupped her hands in her chin. She just had a not-so-normal fight with Natsume again. "That pervert is teasing about my panties again… but… I should be happy! I won't let a single incident ruin my day!" she was again, recharged, for the 3rd time this day…

"Hello class…!" Mr. Narumi greeted as he walked inside the room with a big smile; obviously, he's on a good mood today.

"Its Valentines day next week and there must be a presentation by class." He announced merrily. "How about a dance number?" he suggested and the class began their oohs and ahhs (except for Natsume and his pals, perhaps)

"Uhmm…" a brown-haired girl suddenly raised her right arm for a question. "Do all people have to celebrate Valentines Day? Isn't it for older people who have their special someone already?"

"Mikan, everyone has their own special someone" Mr. Narumi winked at her.

"But I'm too young and—"

"Nobody's too young nor too old to fall in love" he said, his eyes lit up.

Mikan lowered her head and began to think (which she doesn't normally do. Hehe…

Peace)

"Tell me Mikan," Mr. Narumi focused on her. "Have you ever been in love?" he continued, eyeing on a raven-haired boy at the far end of the classroom.

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Blushing is loving?

**Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice… but imagination still works doesn't it?**

_**Anime-rawks** was right indeed! Mikan does have a loved one! (Who doesn't?) Haha… Mikan sure is a predictable idiot… ☺_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter "dos"**

"Have I been in love?" Mikan asked herself the same question over and over again.

The whole class has been waiting for her response for quite a while now…

"Mikan, being in love doesn't always mean you've found your soul mate. It just means you have this special person or persons whom you really care for. Now, I ask you, Who ARE your loved ones?" Mr. Narumi smiled. He sure saved Mikan right there.

"YOU" she cheerfully blurted out. "And Hotaru, and Grandpa, and Ruka, and Mr. Teddy, and Natsume too, and blah, blah, blah" she added, enumerating the whole class.

"Whoa… You have plenty of loved ones eh?" Mr. Narumi doesn't look surprised at all. (He must've expected this anyway)

* * *

"What? I don't believe this! She can't possibly love everyone in class! Especially MY Natsume" Sumire whispered to herself. "She was definitely LYING when she announced that she also loved me… or… maybe not" she continued, her rock-solid heart is starting to get super-soft now. Who couldn't resist an **angelic creature **such as Mikan? (OMG… I think I'm gonna throw up)

"What about you, Sumire?" Mr. Narumi turned to her. "Do you have a special someone that you like to share with the class?" he continued his question-and-answer portion.

"Of course I do!" Sumire announced with a big smile "Infact, he's right there–" she faced backwards and pointed at Natsume.

but instead of the gorgeous-looking and heart-melting heartthrob, she only saw an empty chair and an annoying fly circling around her head.

"He probably left after hearing the **idiot**'s long and boring speech" Hotaru said calmly.

"Hotaru you're so mean!" Mikan said to Hotaru. It still hurts even though she's used to it.

"It's okay... At least Sumire won't have to blab about Natsume anymore. It's obvious that she's going _gaga _over him" Hotaru mumbled (looking on the bright side eh?)

"Oh Hotaru you're such an optimist!" Mikan tried to hug her but she failed to do so. (With the baka gun around? Puh-lease, she couldn't lay a single finger on Hotaru)

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"Idiot" Hotaru moved to the other chair, leaving Mikan lying "bruised" on the ground, good thing Mr. Narumi and Yuu came to help (I pity her)

* * *

"Its so hard having lots of loved ones! I can't even finish a single letter to Hotaru!" Mikan freaked out (being the freak she is)

"Then don't" Sumire said, appearing out of nowhere with her blabby friends, and actually stealing the scene.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked

"What I mean is that... You don't have to write to all your loved ones. Valentines Day is for your special someone a.k.a. crush, duh" Sumire is yet again, overpowered by her know-it-all self

"So I only have to write on my crush?" Mikan started to get half of it

"Uh-huh... You do have a crush, right?" Sumire raised a brow.

"Uhhh... How'd you know you're crushing on someone anyway?" Mikan curiously asked.

"Ack! You're hopeless!" Sumire's bratty friend said a bit loud (what's her name again?)

"I'm sorry..." Mikan bit her lower lip.

"Don't be. You'd know how to identify you're crush by means of **blushing**" Sumire explained. she's a good teacher alright.

"Blushing?" Mikan asked

"Yup. If you blush whenever a certain guy is near you, then he is your crush! You turn red like a tomato and your heart beats faster than usual. Get it?" Sumire bragged.

"Okay" Mikan nodded

"Who's you're crush anyway?" Sumire's friend curiously asked (ahhh! what is her name?)

"I don't know exactly..." Mikan murmured

"What? You've never been in love?" Sumire's eyes bulged.

"Uhmm..." Mikan tried to reply.

"My gosh! Now I know the reason why you are so abnormal. at least I have MY Natsume" Sumire gasped

"Hey I'm only 10!" Mikan complained. (Wait... what about they became **15**? 10's too young... but... whatever...ha-ha)

"age doesn't matter" Sumire folded her arms.

"I see..." Mikan tried to understand the rotation of Sumire's brain but she can't (that's because she's dumb)

There was a long pause... Mikan could've sworn she had blushed at the time they were celebrating the alice festival (Gakuen Alice episode 20) but she doesn't know why... It wasn't because of the fact that Natsume called her on her first name for the first time, right?

"What if..." Sumire broke the silence (she always does) "We play a game called 'Who's in love with who?' We determine other people's crushes by making them blush in front of their crush! Of course we players are totally exempted." she announced. _"Now I'll know who Natsume really likes! Nyahaha! (Evil laugh)"_

"Okay!" Mikan agreed without having second thoughts. An idiot girl like her needs some brain cells.

This reckless girl is completely unaware of the plans cupid has installed for her...♥

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

♀_I'm sorry I always pick on Mikan and pointing out how stupid she is—_

_well she really is! Hahaha_

_But her ditzy personality somehow makes her unique right?_

_with that goofy smile on her face..._

_But she's such a dullard!_

_Hello... earth to Mikan..._

_of course you blushed because you're in love with Natsume! Grrrrr..._

_"Idiot" ☻_


	3. bad luck? yeah right

**Disclaimer: For the third time, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice… Do I make myself clear?**

* * *

**_Sorry I got quite lazy these days… but I'm gonna make it up too you somehow…☺☺☺☻☻☻_

* * *

**

**CHAPTER "TRES"**

Mikan was left in the classroom, still having serious (oh really?) thoughts about Sumire's "terrific" game.

She has been thinking about this all night... She didn't say anything to Hotaru or anyone else yet. Sumire said that wouldn't be fair... The game would be better if nobody else knows except for her and Sumire (and her friends too).

Today is **friday the thirteen **_(which incidentally is the exact date now...ha-ha). _So far, no sign of misfortunes have appeared so far... except for the struggle this morning from Hotaru's baka gun... but that was too uhh...

TYPICAL?

"How can I make other people blush if I don't know exactly why people blush?" Mikan said to herself.

**"So this is the punishment for the dullards? Staying behind after class?"** a voice spoke up.

"Hm?" Mikan looked up seeing a cute looking guy with eyes that seem so emotionless. Just then, she'd known that boy looked very familiar—

Even TOO familiar perhaps.

"Natsume you're soo baaddd!!!" Mikan yelled. "I am not a dullard and nobody punished me for anything" she continued but he seems to hear nothing.

"Huh? What did you say?" Natsume pretended not to hear.

"Oh forget it!" Mikan turned her back.

"Have a problem**,'hearty' panties**?" he asked, not even looking a bit concerned at all.

He began to leave knowing she'll only start blabbing whatever stuff she could blab about.

"Why you—"Mikan's eyes blazed. Waaa!!! Not her panties again! How the hell did he manage to see when—?

"Next time," Natsume muttered as he opened the door to step out, "Don't forget to zipper your skirt"

When Mikan heard this, she stood up to protest, but the skirt fell right down below her knees!

Natsume looked back and saw everything. He still had that blank look on his face when he started to raise his right brow but then it changed into a grin—

an evil, devilish one for sure.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Mikan shrieked. That was all she could think of to do (or say)

_groans... Her jinx is only rising up... What a bad luck... Tsk,tsk... Black cats bring nothing but t-r-o-u-b-l-e!_

_Could this day be any worse???_

_help!_

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

_

* * *

Sorry if that was too short... ha-ha,,_

I have lots of quizzes during the past few days so I couldn't fit it all in my sched...☺

Anyway, good for Mikan... I can't help but laugh if something bad happens to her...


	4. advise, anyone?

**Disclaimer: GA's not mine… okay? (Gakuen Alice... Not Galaxy Angels...haha)**

* * *

_Ahhhh!!! I just hate times like this! I had to do researches and stuff... I'd be bawling my eyes now if my classmate never helped me out... Anyway... It has been such a long time since I last updated and I wanna say--_

_Sorry?... ( hey.. I mean it) :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER "quarto"**

Mikan froze.

Now what will she do???

She pulled up her skirt and glanced at Natsume…

He's still has that evil laugh going on…

Total embarrassment!

"Uhhh…" she began to clear her throat. By the time she had the saliva to speak, she realized Natsume had gone off outside already.

"Hey!" she yelled as she catched up with him. "I was talking here…" she lowered her head, _I was the one that was embarrassed but now he's the one walking out…_

She glanced at him. He was still walking away, not even minding her.

So instead of running after him to make things clear, she decided to place a bet on it.

If Natsume doesn't look back, it means she won't agree to Sumire's game (even though she knows she'll get mad at her). If he does, she'll have to ask him how to play this "thing"

"Hey! Ill-mannered boy! I was talking to you" Mikan called out for him. Hoping it will work…he didn't seem to notice but finally, he looked back.

"What?" he muttered, sounding a bit irritated.

"I was… ahh… You see…" Mikan gulped.

"Idiot issues?" Natsume raised a brow

"No" Mikan sighed. "It's… about…"

"Doing something stupid again" Natsume finished her sentence. "Right?" he continued. (Remember: This happened after the Gakuen Alice anime… So Natsume was softened a bit already— Yeah, A BIT)

"You may have a point…" Mikan admitted, her voice sounded like a whisper.

"Huh?" Natsume was some what surprised. He expected a Mikan that would yell at him face to face and explain that he's wrong in everything he just said.

"Sumire suggested we play a game on 'who's in love with who' and I think I'll only lose" Mikan mumbled…

"Who's in love with who? Only stupid people plays that stupid game" Natsume smirked.

"It's not stupid and so is the one playing it!" Mikan defended her side (and she can't believe she's defending Sumire's side too)

"Is that so? That means 'hearty panties' is saying that she's not stupid?" Natsume asked. (Uh-oh… I think Natsume wins this round… he always does…ha-ha)

"Of course I am!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. "But…" she began to get sort of 'gloomy', "I have a problem… I don't know why people blush to know you love somebody" she continued. Natsume just looked at her.

-000-000-000-SILENCE-000-000-000

"What do I do now?" Mikan broke the silence.

"You do what idiots do… Act stupid" Natsume replied. (I think it didn't help that much…)

"No, seriously" Mikan looked at him in the eye.

"You really want to know?" Natsume seriously asked.

"Uh-huh…" Mikan waited for something nice to hear from Natsume…

"I don't know" he blurted out, absolutely meaning it (I guess)

"You don't?" Mikan stared at him, looking at her.

"I absolutely don't" Natsume began to wear his usual mood again—

Arrogantly bad-tempered.

He basically ended the conversation by walking out— which he always does.

"Groans… I'll just have to ask Hotaru for help" Mikan said to herself. That was a waste of time… (Not! Haha!)

* * *

"Hotaru how can you make someone blush?" Mikan curiously asked as she was looking at some of her (Hotaru's) great inventions.

"First," Hotaru replied, and Mikan was all ears. "Don't touch that" she continued after getting her most useful weapon against a pest such as Mikan.

BAKA—BAKA—BAKA

"Hotaru you are such a meanie!" Mikan massaged her butt… It was getting really red… (Good for you!J)

"You're welcome." Hotaru said calmly. "What were you asking again?"

"I was just asking NICELY on how to make people blush" Mikan sounded like a little lost puppy.

_"Oh… so you want to learn how to blackmail?"_ Hotaru thought.

"That would be easy… But why would I tell it to you?" She finally answered one of the not-too-many questions of Sakura Mikan.

"Because I'm your friend and I need help" Mikan explained.

"But why should I help you?" Hotaru asked… '_So she wanted to earn rabits eh?' she thought. _

"Because I'm YOUR FRIEND!!!" Mikan insisted…

"Who says I'm your friend???" Hotaru denied.

"I do!" Mikan almost yelled.

"Who are you anyway?" Hotaru turned her back and concentrating on her new invention (hmmm… wonder what it is…)

"I'm Mikan! Your friend! Remember?" Mikan just won't give up

"No, I don't" Hotaru denied again.

_"AHHH! This would take months to convince Hotaru!" Mikan said to herself. She's desperate._ _"If I were Hotaru, what would I do to convince myself? Think…" _

"Hotaru…I want you to help me in this game… I…"Mikan said softly, what could she possibly do to convince her?!?

"Okay… Let's make a deal…" Hotaru, in her usual tone, faced poor Mikan. "I'll help you make people blush… while I do my own thing…." she grinned to herself.

_RABITS, RABITS, RABITS, RABITS and more RABITS _

"What THING?" Mikan asked.

"None of your business, idiot" Hotaru murmured.

"Oh Hotaru you are the bestest friend in the entire universe!" Mikan hugged Hotaru.

BAKA—BAKA—BAKA

Hotaru left the room (as she usually does) leaving the poor innocent moron lying on the floor.

"I knew this would happen…" Mikan muttered as she was trying to stand up… "Hotaru wait for meeeeee" she ran after Hotaru (like nothing happened)

IDIOT

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

That's about it... :)

Stupidity... sighs... it's all about stupidity... :) (don't blame me for that :))


End file.
